La ignorancia Trae consecuencias
by Trixie Loveling
Summary: Junjie ya es parte del equipo , pero al parecer a Eli le entusiasma la idea de que el nuevo miembro es un experto en cosas que jamas vio . Trixie intenta conseguir ayuda en el Shane pero este no le hace caso . Todo se complica cuando Ella decide ir a un rescate sola y sin ayuda .
1. Chapter 1

Junjie ya era parte del equipo , La banda ya lo había aceptado como un miembro más de la familia Shane , y teniendo en cuenta esto Eli ya casi no se conectaba con sus viejos amigos , es más , hasta le prestaba demasiada atención a Junjie , estaba un poco ansioso con todas las cosas asombrosas que Él hacía . Cada uno hacia lo suyo.

Con trixie...

Trixie - ahh...-suspiro- Como me gustaría salir de este lugar... - Ella estaba sentada en frente del computador tratando de encontrar algo que la sacara del aburrimiento, Tornado estaba a su lado - Crees que podamos Practicar? - La babosa afirma con la cabeza y cuando estaban a punto de cruzar la puerta, una pequeña alarma de una mini pantalla que tenía la lanzadora personalmente , suena . - Ah ? Que... que sucede? - Dirigiéndose hacia ella - Mira ! al parecer es ... Zack ?

Zack era el hermano de Trixie , no se hablaron durante mucho tiempo por un pleito familiar así que se distanciaron Él se fue de casa cuanto Trixie era tan solo una niña , ella lo veia muy poco y nadie sabía sobre él , Es de un tamaño normal , con cabello rojo igual que ella , tiene músculos ya que siempre se caracterizó gracias a que iba a gimnasios con entrenamientos especiales para lanzadores , y tenía ojos verdes ,mucho más oscuros que Trixie .

Trixie - ¿Cómo es posible que haya mandado un video -mensaje ? - lo Abrió -

V-Mensaje : **ahh ! Trixie tienes que ayudarme ! - susurraba con desesperación y parecía estar bajo un mueble - sé que no nos vimos en un buen tiempo pero ... tienes que hacer esto sola ! escucha , estoy escondido y me están buscando ! necesito que ... - se cortaba la comunicación , trixie desespera - **

Trixie - NOOO ! QUE SUCEDE ?! DONDE ESTAS ?! - se cortó - No... - Decae, piensa en lo que vio y escucho', sabía que no podía hablar con Kord o pronto , son sus amigos pero ... le tenía un poco más de confianza en Eli , así que decide acudir a Él -

con Eli y Junjie ...

Eli - Oye , aun no entiendo cómo es que puedes hablar con El clan Sombra , es decir , ellos solo tienen un lenguaje , el cual no es posible entender si es que no tienes el Sombraductor ...- Solo estaban sentados hablando sobre el tema -

Junjie - Enserio quieres que te enseñe hablar sus idiomas ? yo no podría hacerlo ... Necesitas un maestro .

Eli - Pero ... Tu podrías serlo , Yo no me opongo .

Junjie - Para serte sincero, Tú no estás listo ...

Eli - Claro que sí ! solo ...- No lo dejo terminar Trixie , quien parecía un tanto inquieta -

Trixie - Eli ! Puedo hablar contigo ? - Vio a junjie - En ... Privado ?

Eli - Oh ! Luego hablamos Trix , Junjie estaba a punto de enseñarme algo simplemente genial ...- Mirándolo -

Junjie - No es cierto ...- levanto una ceja -

Trixie - Pero esto es realmente importante , Necesito tu ayuda...

Eli - Trixie , Lo siento pero si logro que Él me enseñe a hablan con El Clan Sombra , Tal vez Pueda descifrar en donde está mi padre ! - Hablo con ella por lo bajo -

Trixie - Pero ,es que yo ...

Eli - Perdóname , hablamos después ! - Se fue con Junjie -

Trixie- Creo que tendré que hacerlo sola... - Se fue al refugio y cuando entro vio que pronto y Kord jugaban un video juego , Pronto iba ganando -

Kord - CO'MO ES QUE TODO EL MUNDO ME GANA ?!

Pronto - Ja ! Sabes que Pronto ha Tenido la Gentileza de que perdieras con la mayor dignidad posible , pero veo que no la aprovechas ! así que ... - Apretó un botón y con ello gano' - Fin Del Juego , Amigo Troll ..

Trixie - Hola , chicos ... a que juegan ? - No estaba atenta , pero tampoco bien , se sentía muy mal por su hermano -

Kord - Oh ! nada ! solo un tonto juego en el solo tienes que dispararle al enemigo ! pero ...- Vio a Trixie - Oye , te sientes bien ? - se notaba un tanto preocupado -

Trixie - Eh ? ah ! si , si , sí , Claro que si ... solo que ... no han notado que Eli está un poco distraído ?

Pronto - Es obvio que está muy entusiasmado con la llegada de Junjie , Pronto deduce que Eli Shane busca nuevos retos , unos más peligrosos de lo normal ! - comiendo un enorme sándwich , el topoide comparte su opinión - A nosotros ya no nos presta atención ...

Kord - Desde que esta con Junjie , ya no practica conmigo! Nos está ignorando , no es cierto Pronto ?

Pronto - Claaaaro que sí ! - Sin sabes de lo que hablaba Kord , el rastreador solo dijo lo que Su amigo quería -

Trixie - Si , bueno ... hace un rato intente hablar con 'el pero ... no me quiso escuchar ... Solo le interesaba aprender el lenguaje del Clan Sombra ... - Dijo molesta -

Kord - Bienvenida al Club , Amiga . A pronto y a mí ya no nos toma en cuenta hace como ... 4 meses , era cuestión de tiempo para que te pasara a ti ...

Trixie - ahg ... Supongo que tendré que averiguarlo yo misma ...- Hablo para sí , pero Kord la escucho , aunque no con importancia -

Kord - Ah ? que ? que dijiste ? - lo dijo mientras jugaba otra partida con Pronto , pero sin interesarse -

Trixie - ehmm , no ... Nada . Iré aa... ver una Película ...

Pronto - AAh ! yo iré contigo !

Trixie - Que ? acaso estás loco ? Pronto ! Tu estarás A cargo ! piénsalo ! Pronto dándole ordenes al Troll de las cavernas ! - Ella intento alimentar el ego de pronto y lo logro , Kord no escucho nada , solo intentaba ganar el juego -

Pronto - See ! Tienes Razón ! Pronto ...gobernando ! - Dijo esto último con un susurro -

Trixie - Bien , adiós , que se diviertan :) - subió a su mecabestia y se dirigió hacia las coordenadas más cercanas que pudo conseguir ya que Zack no pudo decirle en donde estaba , pero antes se encontró con Eli y Junjie -

Eli - Trixie ? a dónde vas ?

Trixie - ammm... bien , tienes que escuchar esto, yo... - estaba bajándose de su Meca cuando de Pronto Junjie lo llama -

Junjie - Oye Eli , Tus babosas te están llamando !

Eli - oh ... lo siento tengo que irme ... - ya se alejó un poco y le grito - Te veo más tarde !

Trixie - AAAHHG ! TUU ! TE VOY A ...! - Se enfadó tanto que grito sola , Luego de esto se dijo así misma que se calmase y lo hizo - Ahhh ... Tranquila Trixie , Todo saldrá bien , solo encuéntralo y todo saldrá bien ...- monto su Transporte y nuevamente Dependió de ese viaje . -

Con Eli y Junjie ...

Junjie - Burpy y las demás babosas te tienen mucho afecto , como es que solo Juegas con ellas ? es decir , se' como se hace pero... No deberías estar preocupado por cosas más importantes?

Eli - Si , lo sé , pero La diversión es importante cuando habitas con ellas , si no te relacionas de esa manera ... no te diviertes , Obviamente descarto tu situación , pero ... Tu entrenas desde niño , yo apenas empezó a los 15 :D

Junjie - Por que tu Apellido es muy importante ? Lo escucho en todos lados ...- se sentía algo cansado de escuchar la palabra "Shane" , pero se lo pregunto de la mejor manera -

Eli - En realidad ... - Miro a Burpy , quien estaba en su hombro - Solo es porque Protejo estas cavernas ... es todo ... - Técnicamente le dijo la verdad pero pensó que aún no estaba listo para saber de la superficie -

Junjie - Oh , interesante Eli , pero te agradecería que me dijeras algo que no sepa ...

Eli - Que quieres que te diga ? Es todo lo que se ... :)

Junjie - Esta bien , si no me quieres decir nada , Tendrás tu motivos y no preguntare' .

Con Trixie ...

Trixie - Despues de todo , Siempre estaré sola . - Dijo Muy Enojada mientras conducía hasta la caverna Luz de Cristal - Mira hacia allá ,Tornado ! parece que hubo una explosión ! - La babosa se asusta al igual que ella , Había gente Gritando pero la mayoría ya se había alejado - QUE ES LO QUE PASO AQUI ?!

Xx - No lo sé ! Un chico vino hacia aquí corriendo y detrás de Él Unos sujetos de Negro lo perseguían , a los 2 segundos Todo Exploto ! - Una mujer mayor solo alcanzo a decirle lo que logro ver , Zack había entrado a un negocio de comidas -

El lugar era hermoso , había cristales por todos lados , hasta las personas que Vivian allí tenían uno en el cuello y todo estaba iluminado con luces que provenían de las piedras transparentes ,a excepción de la parte en la que ardía fuego .

Trixie - Entonces Entro' Ahí ?!

Xx - Deduzco que si niña ! - se fue -

Trixie - Oh ! no! todo se va a derrumbar ! - Corrió hacia el sitio y no dudo en entrar , sin medir las consecuencias trato de encontrarlo pero lo único que veia eran mesas y sillas las que ardían en fuego , luego encontró un cuarto en el que todavía no se había llegado a incendiar y ahí estaba el -

###############################################################################################################################################################################################################

**Otra historia C': , Creo que es más larga que otros capítulos pero ... , en fin ! quiero saber lo que piensan y espero los comentarios ! ;)**


	2. La ignorancia Trae Consecuencias

Cuando ingreso al edificio en llamas solo pensó en salvar a Zack , Él estaba en un cuarto que aún no se había incendiado , Solo acudió a socorrerlo .

Trixie - ZACK ! TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?! TE HICIERON DAÑO ?! - Trato de despertarlo ya que se encontraba inconsciente y muy mal herido - NO TE PREOCUPES ! TE SACARE DE AQUI ! - Miro' por todo el lugar tratando de encontrar una salida - Bien! Tendré que hacer mi propia huida ! - Disparo una babosa carnero provocando un hoyo gigante en la pared - Oh ! VAMOS ZACK ! AYUDAME ! - Trato de levantarlo , pero no tuvo éxito ya que él era más pesado - QUE SE SUPONE QUE TENGO QUE HACER ?! - El humo se estaba apoderando de la habitación y Trixie por ningún motivo dejaría a su hermano en ese lugar . Él se levanta -

Zack - Que haces aquí ?! - Apenas si podía hablar -

Trixie - ZACK ! TIENES QUE AYUDARME !- Tocio- NO PUEDO CARGARTE HASTA AFUERA ! - empezó a toser cada vez más ya que una manta de humo empezaba a cubrirlos -

Zack - tienes... Tienes que ... salir de aquí ...- Casi inconsciente le pidió a la lanzadora que buscara un lugar seguro -

Trixie - QUE ?- Cada vez que pronunciaba palabra largaba una ligera tos - CLARO QUE NO ! TE SACARE DE AQUI ! ASI SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA ! - Pasaron unos minutos y en cada instante era más difícil ver la salida , Finalmente unos sujetos vestidos de naranja llegaron , eran una especie de bomberos y sacaron a los dos hermanos , Trixie perdió la conciencia , pero despierta tan pronto está en un cuarto blanco y frio - eh ? que sucede ? En dónde estoy ?

Xx - No se preocupe señorita! la estamos asistiendo inmediatamente ! - dijo una voz masculina y muy segura de lo que decía -

Trixie - El chico que estaba conmigo ! donde esta ?!- se levantó de la camilla en la que estaba , ella solo despertó ahí -

Xx - Tranquila ! están cuidando de Él ! no se preocupe !

Trixie - Puedo verlo ? - Se notaba que estaba muy alterada y preocupada -

Xx -Oh ! claro ! solo tengo que regístrate ... tú .. ¿que eres de e'l ?

Trixie - Soy un familiar ...- Actuó con ignorancia -

Xx - Esta bien , Puedes pasar , es en el pasillo 3 y habitación 15 ... En verdad lo siento ...- Yéndose -

Trixie - Crees que este bien ? - hablo con Tornado , la babosa sonríe dándole a la lanzadora una pequeña esperanza - Bien , vamos a verlo ! :) -Cuando encontró el pasillo y la habitación se detuvo justo antes de entrar, tomo un poco de aire e ingreso sin mediar palabra. Cuando lo vio no creía lo que veían sus ojos , él estaba literalmente como una momia , vendado y solo se le veían los ojos - Za...Zack ? estas ... Estas bien ?

Xx - Se pondrá bien , pero no dejara el hospital en un largo tiempo , esta sedado así que no puede escucharte y para evitarle un dolor casi insoportable tuvimos que darle un calmante ... En verdad sentimos todo esto ... - Dijo el experto mientras revisaba al paciente dormido -

Trixie - Puedo pedirle algo ? - lo miro con algo de resentimiento -

Xx - Ehmm Claro, por qué no?

Trixie - No quiero que nadie entre , en especial Eli Shane ... - Dijo muy enojada -

Xx - Shane ? pero... que tiene que ver El con todo esto ?

Trixie - Oh ! no! nada ... solo que ... Posiblemente gracias a Él ese chico no hubiera tenido ningún rasguño ! Pero claro ! Solo le interesa Entrenar a sus babosas y Nada más ! - El medico la miro con algo de confusión , ella estaba tan enfadada que no sabía lo que decía -

Xx - Ahh... Creo que la dejare sola ... si necesita algo solo avíseme .- se fue -

Trixie - Que clase de persona aria algo como esto ?! - mirando al peli rojo - En que te metiste Zack ... - Sabia o tenía una idea de lo que había pasado , pero por ahora pensó en su bienestar -

Con Eli y Junjie ...

Eli - Oh ! por favor ! al menos dime como es que tus babosas hacen lo mismo que tú !

Junjie - Ellas entrenaron conmigo... - Pronto venia corriendo y gritando -

Pronto - ELI ! ELI ! - se veia agitado , porque los dos lanzadores estaban un poco alejados del refugio -

Eli - Que sucede, Pronto ?

Pronto - ah ! ah ! - Suspirando despues de correr un buen rato - HOSPITAL ! TRIXIE ! FUEGO ! - Cayó al suelo -

Eli - Pronto ! Que sucede ! - se veia algo preocupado , Kord llego luego del topoide -

Kord - Eli , hay problemas !

Eli - Que ? le paso algo a Trixie ?!

Junjie - En donde esta ?!

Kord - No ... no lo sé solo dijeron que la tenían en un cuarto ...pero que no le paso nada !

Eli - Sabes en donde esta ?!

Kord - aaa... Claro ! es mejor ir ! - Tan pronto termino de decir esto Fueron hacia el centro de salud -

Al llegar estacionaron sus mecas y corrieron hacia la barra de informaciones .

Eli - Hola ! ehmm se encuentra una chica en específico que se llama Trixie Sting?!

Xx - Esta bien , denme un segundo , por favor ... - Miro su computadora y cliqueo algo que parecía haber encontrado - Ah ! Claro ! pero ... Ella ya no está en uno de nuestros cuartos .

Eli - Que ?! Pero Según tengo entendido ella entro a este hospital ! no hay forma de que no este aquí !

Xx - Escucha ! sé que estas desesperado ! pero ... No quise decir eso , ella se encuentra con otro paciente con el que venía de aquel accidente .

Todos- Accidente ?!

Junjie - Es posible verla ?

Xx- Lo siento , pero solo familiares pueden .

Eli - Somos su familia !

Xx - Bien , pero solo serán unos minutos ! pasillo 3 , habitación 15 .

Junjie - Gracias . - El agradeció el esfuerzo que hizo la mujer , los demás ya se habían adelantado a ver a la lanzadora , pero esta agrega algo -

Xx - Es el hermano .

Junjie - Disculpa ?

Xx - Ella esta con su hermano , y parece muy enojada ...

Junjie - Enojada ? enojada por qué ?

Xx - No lo sé , pregúntaselo a ella .

Junjie corre tratando de alcanzar a sus amigos y lo logro antes de que entraran a la habitación , le agarro el brazo a Eli y le dijo :

Junjie - Eli ! Es mejor que no entres ! - hizo que todos se detengan -

Eli - Que ? por qué no ?

Junjie - Trixie esta con ... - De repente la peli roja sale y se sorprende al ver a sus amigos -

Trixie - Que ... que hacen aquí ?- Kord la abraza y pronto ... bueno ... ya que no es tan alto se aferra a sus piernas -

Junjie - Estas bien ? ... - poniendo la mano en su hombro -

Trixie - Si , claro... - Eli se acerca -

Eli - Oye ... lo siento ... no creí que ... - Trixie interrumpe -

Trixie - oh ! y ahora te importa cómo me siento ? - Estaba muy frustrada , dio media vuelta y se fue -

############################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################

**Otro capítulo ! :) espero los comentarios ... ¿ Eli lograra' que Trixie lo perdone' ? ...**


	3. La ignorancia Trae Consecuencias 3

Eli estaba totalmente confundido , No entendía por qué ella uso esa palabra totalmente distinta a lo que tenía que sonar , Así que no razono y la siguió .

Eli - Oye ... Ocurre algo ?

Trixie - Tu qué Crees ? - Usando el sarcasmo -

Eli - No puedo llegar a entender por qué estas enojada conmigo !

Trixie - Escucha ! - Se dio media vuelta mirándolo fijamente y extremadamente enojada - Si tú me hubieras ayudado tal vez no te estaría hablando de esta manera , Pero como últimamente solo piensas en tu padre y en nada mas , te sugiero que sigas con eso ! y continuare sola , de acuerdo ?!

Eli - Pues tú no tienes idea de lo que es perder a un Shane , y más si esa persona es un ser querido !

Trixie - oh ! enserio crees que no lo sé ?! es obvio que ya tengo una idea de cómo es perder a un ser querido y más si es un Shane ...! - esto último impacto en Eli , Entendió lo que ella quiso decir y quedo muy pensativo , ella se marcha sin decir nada mas -

Eli - ahh - suspiro - No tenía idea sobre ... esto ... - Volvió con el resto de la banda -

Junjie - Está todo bien ? - Noto la preocupación del Lanzador , y percibió que algo andaba mal -

Eli - ehh... Sí , Todo está ... bien . - Solo se mostraba pensativo hasta que volvió en sí y Quiso saber el Porqué de que Trixie estaba en aquel lugar - Junjie , Por que no querías que entrara Allí ?

Junjie - Es mejor que lo averigües tú mismo ...- Solo le indicó la puerta , Eli entra y ve a un Chico que era casi idéntico a su amiga -

Eli - Chicos quédense aquí , Volveré Pronto ... - Entro por completo y cerró la puerta con cuidado , miro hacia todos lados contemplando toda la habitación pero luego fijo su vista hacia el muchacho - Quien es El ?... - Se preguntó así mismo - Porque Trixie te ayudaría ...? - Él se acercaba cada vez más hasta que el sujeto abre los o sorpresivamente - WOw !

Zack - Eh ? Do... Dónde estoy ?! Quién eres tú ?!

Eli - Oye Tranquilo , no te alteres ! estas a salvo ! - Trato de calmarlo y pudo conseguirlo -

Zack - Tú no eres Tr... Es decir... Quien eres Tu ?!

Eli - Soy Eli , y se a quién te referías , Trixie cierto ? ella es mi ... - Zack interrumpe -

Zack - Como es que la conoces?!

Eli - Soy un amigo ... Pero... quien eres tú? y Por qué Ella te conoce ?

Zack - Me eres muy familiar ... Eres un Shane ?

Eli - Así es ... ¿Cómo lo sabes ?

Zack - una vez vi a Will Shane Pelear con 6 hombres a la vez , y te aseguro que eres igual a El ... forma física , claro ...

Con Junjie , Kord y pronto ...

Kord - Que es lo que está pasando ahí dentro !

Junjie - Tranquilo , kord ... - De un segundo a otro percibió algo , algo que solo el pudo sentir - Sienten eso ?

Pronto - ahh ... Que cosa ?

Junjie .- Eso ... una especie de ... Vibración .

Kord - Aaa.. No , No siento nada .

Junjie - Oh no ... Quédense aquí ! Cuando Eli salga dile que vaya al refugio ! - Se Fue , Kord y pronto no sabían absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando -

Con Trixie ...

Ella Fue directamente hacia El refugio a Buscar su arsenal de babosas para ir en busca de los matones que le hicieron eso a Zack ...

Trixie - Creo que fui un poco dura con El ... tal vez ...- Una explosión que surgió de la puerta No la dejo terminar , Busca refugio de tras de una Mesa de videojuegos - Que sucede ?! - Detrás de una nube de polvo surgen unos sujetos que aparentaban la descripción de aquella mujer que le explico a Trixie lo que sucedió después de la explosión en aquel lugar -

Xx - Sabemos que estas aquí ,niña ! Si quieres hacer esto fácil solo tienes que salir con las manos hacia arriba y no te lastimaremos ! - Preparando una Metralleta Mediana -

Trixie - shhh ! No hagan ruido ! - le susurro a sus babosas ya que ellas estaban asustadas por las armas que Traían aquellos Tipos -

Xx- Ahí estas ... - Uno de ellos La vio , pero Trixie no pudo percibir que le apuntaba ya que solo se ocultó - Fue un gusto conocerte por unos segundos niña ... - Cuando estaba a punto de disparar Junjie sale saltando en su mecabestia y Lanza a su babosa Infierno , teniendo como resultado una pila de hombres en el suelo -

Junjie - Trixie ?!

Trixie - Ah ... Que Gusto verte ! - le dio un pequeño abrazo -

Junjie - Tenesmos que salir de aquí ... es probable que hayan pedido refuerzos ...

Trixie - No lo sé ... Por qué Me buscaban ?

Junjie - Es ... extraño , no lo Crees ?

Trixie - Por cierto ... ¿Cómo supiste sobre el ataque ?

Junjie - Si te soy sincero ...no tengo ni la más mínima Idea . pero fue ... Raro , jamás sentí esa conexión ...

Trixie - Bueno , te debo una ...

Junjie - No , Claro que no ... - La miro y fue directo al punto - ¿ Por qué estas enojada con Eli ?

Trixie - Aahh ... Es difícil de explicar ... - Se sentó en uno de los escombros provocado por la Anterior explosión -

Junjie - Ya , dime , que tienes ? - Sentándose delante de ella -

Trixie - Cuando te sinceras con alguien sientes que puedes confiar en esa persona... pero... el problema es que... ya no puedo distinguir ese alguien... Ni siquiera ... - Junjie termina la Frase -

Junjie - ... Puedes volver a Intentarlo, solo esperas a que ella se presente nuevamente ...

Trixie - Si , exacto ... así que sabes lo que se siente , eh ?...

Junjie - Bueno , he tenido alguna que otra experiencia ... y entiendo lo que dices ...

Trixie - Perdón si no les dije nada a ustedes ... es que ... Tenía miedo de que algo le pasara a Zack ...

Junjie - Tranquila , lo entenderán y no hay resentimientos .

Trixie - Me alegra escuchar eso :)

Con Eli ...

Eli - y tú eres ...

Zack - Oh ! lo siento ! me llamo Zack , Hermano de Trixie :D

Eli - Eres su hermano ?!

Zack - Si . No lo ves ? Cabello rojo , Ojos verdes ... No eres muy observador , cierto ?

Eli - Ella nunca nos contó sobre ti .

Zack - es porque no debía hacerlo , pero ahora que lo saben ... - reacciono y se asustó por algo que paso por su mente - Trixie ! Tienes que ayudarla ! En donde esta ?!

####################################################################################################################################################################

**Hola ! Actualizando tarde D: pero pude conseguir la manera de hacerlo , Mi compu se averió y tome prestada otra ... :) **

**En Fin ! espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora ... Junjie También tiene sentimientos pero algo raro pasa ... En el cap. Siguiente sabrán porque él tiene estas intuiciones :D **


End file.
